


Безумцы

by Trixx_leBella



Series: Космические драбблы (сентябрь 2019) [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Banter, Gen, Kids
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx_leBella/pseuds/Trixx_leBella
Summary: "По статистике, каждый третий здесь сумасшедший.""Я - нет.""И я - нет.""Значит..."(по мотивам одной когда-то популярной картинки)
Series: Космические драбблы (сентябрь 2019) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837768





	Безумцы

‐ Лизка, они безумные! - заорала, врываясь в скромную однушку в спальном районе, маленькая девочка. - Лизка, ты не поверишь! Они все специально ищут в сети грустные картинки, чтобы над ними поплакать! Они ненавидят каких-то людей, которые вообще непричастны к тому, в чём их обвиняют! А про тех двух, из-за которых происходят недовольства, вообще забыли! У них каждый день появляются новые слухи, и они всем им верят, а когда слухи оказываются ложью, то плачут! Снова, Лиз! Они всей толпой каждый год ходят в эти огромные залы, чтобы посмотреть, как умирают люди! Они защищают предателя, который из-за тех виноватых двух за пару минут поменял все свои жизненные ориентиры, и говорят, что его просто подменили! Они придумывают совершенно нелогичные обоснования всему и вся, а когда оригинал не подходит под них, они его перекраивают! Лизка, спаси меня!

‐ Марин, - вздохнула сидящая за столом с кипой тетрадей девушка лет двадцати, - я понимаю, что ты только первый день на Земле, но это же не повод...

‐ Лизка, они для своих восьми такие акселераты! Я этого совершенно не учила! А у меня их полный класс! - взвыла девочка, запуская пальцы в свои короткие тёмные волосы и с силой вцепляясь в их корни.

‐ Не поверишь, но я сама логику только до одной взбалмошной дамы из местных девяностых прошла. Она там, если не ошибаюсь, всячески перекраивала собственные слова в угоду политике. А про твоих вот только сейчас впервые слышу.

‐ Папа, ну зачем тебя вызвали в командировку именно вчера?!! - продолжала стенать девочка. - До твоей Альфа-Центавры и лететь-то трое земных суток, а решать!.. За что?!.. На кого ты нас покинул?!.. Ради кого?!..

‐ Ради партнёров, ты же сама знаешь, что ему попался очень выгодный контракт. Надо гордиться тем, что у папы такая должность, всё могло бы быть и хуже. А насчёт остального — просто подумай, кто-то ведь тут живёт с рождения и до смерти, и им нормально. А нам всего-то пару местных недель надо прожить. Вот увидишь, ты даже не успеешь соскучиться по своим любимым серным ваннам!

‐ И то правда, - мгновенно успокоилась девочка, перестраивая глаза под привычный режим зрения. Зрачок на мгновение расплылся, а потом сформировал идеальный синий ромб на фоне позеленевшего белка. Поморгав вертикальными веками для лучшего завершения метаморфозы, Марит сбросила неуютную человеческую оболочку и проползла в дальний угол съёмной квартирки, ярко освещённый инфракрасными излучателями. - А ещё эти дурные привычки... Они ведь знают, что у них есть время на подготовку к урокам, так почему делают всё в последний день? Странные... - пожаловалась она сестре, греясь на камнях.

‐ Тебе вообще везёт, - фыркнула девушка, тряхнув светлыми волосами арендованного в прокате тела, - ты не учишься на лесотехника... Мне вот ещё часа этак два корпеть над этими конспектами. Кстати, как хоть твои безумные себя называют?

Марит вздохнула, выпустив в воздух облачко азотного пара.

‐ Фанаты Марвел.


End file.
